


The Treasure of the Lost Lamp

by ShiTiger



Series: Life is Like a Hurricane [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiTiger/pseuds/ShiTiger
Summary: “I really do love my little syrup boat.  I couldn’t just give it away without a proper trade for something of equal value.” Extended Doofus Drake x Louie scene from the new episode.





	The Treasure of the Lost Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> The idea sprang up from scene with the playing card featuring Doofus Drake's face, and became this little fic.

“You’ve been playing the theremin for an hour,” Dewey exclaimed, his mind already dry from boredom.

Louie cleared his throat and stepped forward, inwardly shivering at the reality of being back in the psychotic boy’s home.  This guy had tried to imprison him the first time they’d met!  If his brothers hadn’t…  Louie quickly shook his head, trying to calm his nerves.  It was okay.  His brothers were here.  Doofus Drake wouldn’t be able to capture all three of them without people noticing. 

“Heyyyyy, buddy.  Do you remember purchasing an old lamp recently?”

The larger boy circled them, looming down from the knee high roller skates he was wearing.  Louie felt his breath catch in his throat as Drake’s dark eyes narrowed at him. His pulse began to quicken, ever as his mind screamed at him to escape. 

“Hmmm… Lamp? Lamp… Laaaaamp.” 

The triplets watched the young billionaire skate up one giant playing card, the king of spades, which had his face custom-painted on it.  He skated down the card on the other side, slipped under two extremely sharp-looking swords, and then did some elaborate footwork to pass through a double line of wine glasses without breaking a single one.  It was rather impressive, really.

“Oh, you mean my syrup boat,” Drake suddenly exclaimed, turning his attention back to them.

“Uh huh.  Yeah, sure man, whatever,” Louie gulped nervously, eager to get as far away from this nightmare of a place as possible.

Drake’s dark eyes narrowed, his lips twitching into an amused smile.  “What is it worth to you?”

“Nothing!” Louie immediately shouted, wincing at his own voice.

“What he means,” Huey interrupted, stepping past his little brother, “is that it’s just an old family heirloom.  Not really worth anything of real value, but Uncle Scrooge does want it back.”

“Does he now?  That’s a shame,” Drake sighed, turning around so that they couldn’t see the smirk on his face. “I really do love my little syrup boat.  I couldn’t just give it away without a proper trade for something of _equal_ value.”

“What do you want?” Dewey ventured to ask, immediately wary of the other boy’s tone.

“Oh, nothing much,” Drake declared, turning to face the triplets.  His dark gaze swept over the elder two, before fixating on the youngest and loveliest boy. The wide-eyed expression on his face made the billionaire’s mind leap to the fantasy that had filled his thoughts since their first encounter.   

_‘Drake, let me stay here with you.  You’ll take care of me, and protect me forever.  I don’t need anyone else. Not my brothers or my uncles or a girlfriend.’ The pretty boy in the green hoodie stepped forward, gazing up at him with admiration._

_Doofus Drake puffed out his chest, towering over the shorter boy with a proud look. ‘Oh, I don’t know.  I have everything I want already.’_

_Louie looked devastated. ‘No, Drake.  Please let me stay with you!  I’ll even wear your friendship bracelets. Don’t you think they look lovely on me?’_

_The golden shine of the bracelets blended nicely with the green of his hoodie, even as his eyes began to tear up at the thought of Doofus sending him away._

_‘Well, if you insist.  I suppose I could let you stay with me,’ the older boy exclaimed, shrugging his shoulders._

_‘Oh, thank you, Drake. Thank you. I like you so much, I…’ The smaller boy’s arms wrapped around Doofus’ waist, even as he lifted himself up onto the tips of his webbed toes.  Soon they would ki…_

“Is he always this weird?” Drake heard the middle triplet ask, even as he snapped out of his fantasy.

“You have no idea,” Louie grumbled under his breath.

Drake’s eyes narrowed in glee as the interrupted fantasy remained frozen in his mind. Resisting the urge to lick his lips, he announced, “I want a moment alone with Louie.”

“What?” three voices echoed back at him.

“I want,” the billionaire repeated, “a moment _alone_ with Louie.  To discuss the proper payment for my syrup boat.  I don’t think that’s too much to ask, is it?”

“Uh, well, I…” the younger boy unconsciously ducked behind his eldest brother, clearly shaken at the idea.

“I’ll discuss the payment with you,” Dewey declared, stepping forward. 

For a brief moment, Drake was tempted to accept.  Dewey was the ‘funny’ one, after all.   But his first time should be special — which meant that only his green-clad beauty would do.  “A pity.” The billionaire spun around again, skating toward the door to the next room.  “I suppose I shall have to keep my syrup boat.”

“No, wait!”   

Doofus Drake turned around to see Louie rushing past his brothers, darting toward him like a beautiful bride eagerly running into the arms of her beloved groom.  His heart began to race at the thought of sweeping the lovely boy into his arms, and keeping him FOREVER.

“I’ll… I’ll go with you.  But only into the next room.  And no friendship bracelets,” Louie was quick to announce, stopping a foot away from the older boy.

“Of course,” Drake quickly promised.  He wouldn’t need his special bracelets for this deal.  He turned to knob to his private room, and opened the door.  “Come this way.”

Louie approached the darkened doorway, his heartbeat racing in his ears. _It’s okay, Huey and Dewey are in the next room. Doofus can’t keep me if they know I’m here.  I can handle this._

A light went on in the room, and Louie nearly jumped back in fright.  After taking several not-so-calming breaths, he edged into the room, and gulped when the other boy slowly slid the door shut behind him.  “W-what is this place?”

“It’s my private room.  My servants aren’t allowed in here, except to clean and change the sheets.”  Doofus glanced around the room, his gaze trailing over the grand bed with its salmon pink sheets, before deciding to take a seat in the elegantly crafted computer chair at his writing desk.  Once seated, he was only half a head taller than the youngest triplet.

“So, uh…” Louie forced his attention away from the bed, only to find himself trapped in the other boy’s intense gaze.  “The deal… you wanted to make?”

“Ah, yes.  Come closer,” the young billionaire insisted, crooking a finger at him.

Despite feeling like ice was creeping up his spine with every step, Louie did so.  He came to a stop just out of the other boy’s reach.  His eyes darted to the closed door, before snapping back to the billionaire.  “What do you want, Drake?  And why couldn’t my brothers be here for the deal?”

“Lovely and smart,” Drake purred, watching as the younger duck’s beautiful eyes widened.  “It’s simple, really.  All I want from you… is a…”

Louie drew back, his arms unconsciously wrapping around himself as he wait for the other boy to announce his twisted demands.

“Kiss.”

“Wait, what?” Louie couldn’t help gaping at the other boy in shock.  That couldn’t be right. He must have misheard him.

“I want a kiss.  From you, my lovely Llewelyn,” Drake explained, drumming his fingers on his thigh. 

“A kiss — where?” the triplet immediately asked, his attention dropping to the other boy’s hand.

It was Drake’s turn to be taken aback. He couldn’t help but laugh aloud at the thought.  “Well, not my thigh.  We don’t know each other that well, yet.  No, I want a proper kiss.”  His hand drifted up to his bill to blow a quick kiss at the younger boy.

“Oh, um… Wow, that is not… Wait a minute!” Louie’s eyes narrowed in anger. “What did you just call me?”

“Uh…” Drake straightened, feeling a jolt of nervousness at the other boy’s furious gaze. “Llewelyn?”

The triplet stormed forward, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.  “I don’t know where you heard that name, but you’re never going to use it again.  My NAME is Louie!”

“So beautiful,” Drake whispered, delighting in the other boy’s unexpected temper. He wanted him even more now.  “About that kiss?”

Louie tried to step back, but the older boy’s hands were now pressing into his back, holding him in place. “Well, I don’t know…”

“Come on, Louie,” Drake purred, inching forward.  “All I want is one little kiss, and then I’ll tell you where your lamp is.”

“F-Fine!  One kiss, and then you give me the lamp.  And you don’t try any funny business.  My brothers and I are not your toys!” Louie snapped, glaring at the taller boy.

“I promise,” Drake agreed.  _We’re about to have our first kiss!_

“Fine, I just… I’ve never…” Louie took in a deep breath, and forced himself to lean forward, shoving their bills together. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could…  Something wet stroked over the front of his bill, startling him enough to open his mouth.  Before he could get a word out, the other boy was pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

 _He feels so perfect in my arms.  So warm and willing.  I want to keep him forever._   Drake was shaken from his thoughts the moment the other boy pulled away.  Opening his eyes, he was delighted to see the younger boy’s white cheeks flushed a deep red, his feathers disheveled from their embrace.

“T-that was one kiss. As promised,” Louie struggled to say, even as he tried to calm his heart.  It wasn’t fair that a creep like Doofus Drake was such a good kisser.  Not that he’d ever admit out loud that he kinda wanted another one.

“I suppose it was,” Drake sighed, leaning back in his chair.  “I did use the little lamp as a syrup bowl, but then the syrup ran out, and I threw it away.”

“You threw it in the garbage!  And after I…” Louie let out a shout of frustration, racing for the door without even waiting to see if the other boy would follow.  Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered the feeling of the other duck’s bill against his own.  Drake had taken his first kiss, and they hadn’t even gotten what they were searching for!

“Louie, are you okay?” Dewey asked.

“Did he hurt you?” Huey demanded to know.

“I’m FINE!  He threw it AWAY!” Louie announced, grabbing his brothers by the arms as he passed them.  In moments, the triplets were out of the building, chasing after the garbage truck that was now driving down the street.

* * *

“Goodbye, my precious Llewelyn,” Drake purred, even as the triplets fled his brilliantly-crafted home. Skating back to his circuit of doom, the billionaire snatched up the second playing card, and cradled it in his arms.  “My beautiful Llewelyn,” the boy purred, stroking the face delicately painted onto the card’s surface.  Clad in a green dress, and sparkling crown, the other boy shyly smiled back at him.  “You shall be my queen someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Louie. He was so traumatized the entire time. And Doofus Drake creating his own custom-painted playing cards… you can bet the triplets are featured in there somewhere. Especially his favorite ‘friend.’


End file.
